


A Family To Be Made

by SquirrelGirl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Murder Family, Slavery (kinda), Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelGirl/pseuds/SquirrelGirl
Summary: A sweaty hand grabs him by the chin and forces his head up. They try to get him to look at them...he doesn't."What is your name?" Beta Number Two asks, his hand tightening on Will's chin.He should tell them what they want. He should.... but he can't. He feels Beta Number One's anger and he can't separate it from his own, at least his own is something that he could handle. This is sharp, all encompassing and present.





	

His name doesn't matter....His identity is also of no concern. He is just omega now and he should learn his place. "His place" apparently, being on the floor of the dark, cold, windowless room where they take unruly omegas for some intensive attitude adjustment, while his beta trainers take turns making sure every single inch of his body below his neck is covered a nice, dark shade of purple. So dark, it's almost black in certain areas.

Not the face though, _never_ the face.

Another punch lands directly on his already abused solar plexus, and as hard as he tries, he just can't seem to hold back the silent cry that escapes in a gust of air.

"If I were you Omega, I would think twice about trying that again," Beta Number One says, his breathing elevated. Anger and arousal is steadily flowing out of him and already making itself a home in Will's chest. The foreign emotion flying past all of the defenses that he usually keeps up, guarding himself from this, but due to his weakened state, it somehow found its way past and is quickly becoming his own.

A sweaty hand grabs him by the chin and forces his head up. They try to get him to look at them...he doesn't. "What is your _name_?" Beta Number Two asks, his hand tightening on Will's chin.

He should tell them what they want. He should.... but he can't. He feels Beta Number One's anger and he can't separate it from his own, at least his own is something that he could handle. This is sharp, all encompassing and _present_.

"Fuck the....both of you." It's extremely hard to talk when every breath he was taking felt like he was trying to breathe through cement, but the beta's _anger_ inside of him just wasn't disappearing or even lessening any and that tight, red-hot coil of emotion was forcing it out of him at such a pace he didn't have time to stop himself from continuing down that dangerous path.

A deep grumble, almost a laugh comes from somewhere off to the right of Will, where Beta Number One is standing... _watching_. Will just has enough time to think about how young the beta that's staring so cruelly at him actually is, early to mid twenties maybe, he looks older just because he's bigger than most betas- he gets picked on because no matter how much he looks like one, he is not an alpha...he's a _disgrace_. That thought just barely has time to pass through Will's brain when the punches start raining in on him again. Arousal sparks through him like electricity, taking the anger's place so fast that it's unsettling, confusing... and another description gets added to his mental profile of Beta Number One... _sadist_.

That isn't good.

He tries to focus on the trainer that is currently assaulting him, to separate himself from Beta Number One, but it's of no use. The man in front of him is strangely blank, emotions as bland as a white wall, and the sadistic arousal is already inside, making his body respond against his will.

Will realizes that the one and only thing stopping his body from being _a free for all_ is the not so strict law set up- solely, to protect the innocence of an Alpha buyer's potential purchase, and he is starting to have serious doubts about whether it will protect him from these two. He just hopes that the betas are too preoccupied on violence that they won't notice the evidence underneath the pair of grey sweat pants he is currently wearing, and as it is the _only_ thing he is currently wearing, his odds of being discovered is exceedingly high, and that is if the smell of _ripe_ omega doesn't get their attention first.

Unlike Alphas, Betas don't generally have a fantastic sense of smell. So, while they don't go crazy from the scent of a horny omega, that isn't to say that they aren't completely unaffected. He's just hoping that they won't notice...

But just as he's thinking that, both the betas suddenly freeze. The first beta growls, the rumbling sound coming from deep within his chest and a second later, before he has time to register what exactly just happened, he's lying, pinned underneath Beta One's body, sweats ripped off and across the floor of the room. He feels the heat of the body on top of him, the hardness against his bare thigh, and he gags at the smell of the beta's breath on his face. An embarrassing whimper leaves his throat as he tries to push the bigger man off of him, just enough where he can maybe scoot out, but every movement hurts, his limbs feel heavy and weak. He can barely move and he realizes when the beta forces his thighs apart and positions himself between them, that there isn't anything that he can really do. His empathy is coming at him full speed and he's about to get brutally raped, and he's going to experience most all of it from his rapist's perspective.

He makes one last attempt and waits until the beta's face is in range before he throws his head forward, expecting to make contact to the man's chin or nose, preferably. When.. nothing..

He's cold all of a sudden, little needles prickling along the top layer of his skin, down his limbs and opens his eyes to see Beta Number Two grabbing the other by the hair in a tight hold.

"What kind of fucking idiot are you?" The second beta asks, voice so calm, its deadly. The before blandness of his emotions turning into a dark, simpering anger. Will releases a breath, as the welcome feeling coming off the beta, mixes with his own and it's enough to completely take away any secondhand excitement he may have been feeling almost as effective as a cold shower. He closes his eyes as a wave of disgust crashes through him, at the situation, at himself.

"Come on, man! You saw that! He was asking for it."

"Really? Because what I _saw_ was just a tad bit different. What I happen to see was your lifeless corpse, swinging from the treetops tomorrow morning when the alpha that decides to buy him, finds out that their omega has been used, and just one day before he was purchased-"

"Not if-"

"And.." Number Two pauses, trying to make his point across but Will can feel the truth on him, and from the fierceness underlying his words, to the slight clenching of his jaw.. someone he had loved at one time got sexually assaulted, he had been the one to witness it actually, and the thought of rape simply _outrages_ him. "I have absolutely no Intention of being the one to join you in your suicidal fun. So, let me be the one to remind you that we can't leave scars, broken bones, nothing above the shoulders and absolutely no _fucking_! Do you not remember what happened to Barnes last week? Well do you?" Here the first beta tightens his hold to the point where Will is sure he's going to rip chunks of his scalp off along with his hair.

"Okay!" Number One relents as the second one pushes him away in disgust.

Feeling more secure that he won't have to endure that type of torment, Will starts to scoot himself away from them and toward what's left of his pants on the ground by the door. He will survive this. He has to... for _her_.

"It's just..." he continues. "Do you actually think he's even going to be bought? He old...and _disobedient_." He says it like it's a curse.

"That don't matter," the older beta informs him, digging into the black bag he has placed on the small, white table. He pulls out a syringe. "He's too pretty... he won't be passed up."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

He finally makes it to his ripped up sweats, and they're entirely unsalvageable. There is no way he can put them back on, as torn as they are. So, he instead places it over his genitals in an attempt to retain some manner of decency. He just wants to get away from them, to get back to the girl and their shared cell.

Abigail is strong, her emotions stable, and right now, Will desperately needs that sort of foundation to cling to.

"Okay, get him up."

At the first touch of hands on him, Will's body immediately goes taunt, muscles tightening up in defense... and Will can't _not_ fight. He's tired, he's in pain and he's just so frustrated. His first punch takes both the betas by surprise and it miraculously connects with Number One's jaw with a sharp crack, and his head flies back at the force of it. Ignoring the pain In his hand, he sees an opening to the door and he takes it. Adrenaline more than anything has him rushing forwards, torn pants forgotten, lying back on the floor for a second time.

He reaches it, not even thinking about what he's even going to do when he gets out the door. Naked, injured, unarmed, alone in a place filled with betas and _reformed_ omegas, who would turn him over in a second. He wasn't really thinking, he just wanted out.

He didn't even get a chance though, almost as soon as he feels the cold metal of the door handle, he is grabbed from behind and a needle is piercing through the skin of his neck. He lets out a slew of curses aimed at the two men behind him, right before he feels nothing.

  
\------------------------

  
Consciousness is a tricky thing, an important thing to have, but not always welcome. Sometimes all there is is pain and fear laying at the end, waiting for you to be free of the fog in your mind, to find that clearing where all your senses start to come back to you one at a time. Forcing you into a reality not always pleasant, forcing you to be made aware.

He wants to throw it all back, to hide in the mists surrounding his mind, and become _hidden_. The cool hand running across his forehead and pushing back his hair, exposing his eyes, is doing nothing but coaxing him awake, as relaxing as it is.

His eyelids are heavy. The drug that he was given is still in his system, running rapid through his veins, making him slow, sluggish. It's still night out, he can see that now through the one small window adjacent to the locked door.

At least he's back in his cell.

The hand on his forehead continues it's light caress, knowing he's awake.

"Hey."

She doesn't reply. She's worried.

"Abigail-"

"I can't believe they did this. You did _nothing_ to deserve that!"

"I outwardly defied them."

"No. I don't care! These people can't get away with what they're doing to us." She scoots closer to him, seeking comfort, and he wants nothing more than to give it to her, to tell her that everything is going to right itself in the end, but he doesn't know if it will. He sits up then, and turns towards her, taking her hand in his. Her voice suddenly gets quiet, hesitant. "Did they hurt you- in any other way?"

He pulls down the blanket that's covering him, suddenly feeling hot and sees he's wearing pants, identical to the last pair, even down to the scratchy wooly texture, but these ones are new.

"Did you dress me?"

"You were brought back naked, Will," She stops, collecting herself. "You weren't moving, you wouldn't wake up- I was worried."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's not you who should be apologizing, okay...just...Will, _did_ they?"

He squeezes her hand and makes her look at him before answering. "No- I mean they almost, but they didn't." Smiling at her might work, show her that he's not going to be taken down by this, be the protection that she desperately needs right now, but when he tries, he knows that it comes out weak, comes out too false. "I'm okay."

She smiles a sad, disbelieving smile. "No, you're really not."

The silence that follows lasts for a few minutes, enough time to delve into their thoughts, to stew in their worry.

Abigail is the one to finally break it.

"What are we going to do?" She asks, getting up to grab a glass of water sitting on the otherwise empty table. When she comes back, she wordlessly hands it to him.

He takes a sip, not realizing how incredibly thirsty he was.

"I don't know."

There's a noise outside and when she turn her head toward the door, Will sees that scar that she is almost always conscious of and tries her best to keep hidden at all times. He sees the place where her own father tried to take her away from this world, to keep her with him forever. The police stopped him just in time though, and he died right there on the spot.

She told him how, when she finally presented as an omega for the first time, barely just twelve years old, her father immediately found a supplier who sold omega suppressants, alpha hormones, beta pheromones, anything that an omega hiding from the world would need.

Will knows this because they happened to share the same supplier. The one that he had been going to for over a year, and when their supplier got caught, so did they.

If it was hard for Abigail, it was nearly impossible for Will. For almost twenty years he had been suppressing his heats, filling his body with illegal medication month after month, constantly being in the mindset of an alpha or a beta, depending on where he was living and what the supplier had in stock at the time.

When his body goes through the withdrawals, and it will, it's going to get pretty bad. He just hopes that whoever buys him tomorrow is going be ready for the hospital bills, and that's even _if_ his alpha bothers with it.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" Her voice startles him, he scoots over when she comes back after taking away his empty glass. She climbs on the bed next to him after he quietly thanks her and they both lay down together, with him being in between her and the wall.

"Of course."

"I am too, but I might not even get picked, I mean..who wants a scarred omega?" Her hand automatically lifts up and her fingers trace over the lifted line on her neck.

"That won't happen," He says without really thinking, the words of the beta from before spring up in his mind as he stares at the stone ceiling. The drugs are making his vision slightly blurred. "You're too pretty to be passed up."

He feels more than sees her blush, pleased at the compliment. She's still just a teenager and she's going to be auctioned off like cattle tomorrow and there's nothing he can do to stop it....there's nothing he can do for either of them and he has never felt as useless as he does at this moment.

His stomach growls, the noise louder in the silence of the room. Not surprising though, since the last time he ate anything, he realizes, was yesterday morning.

"They didn't send any food down, I guess as punishment or something." Abigail informs him, curling up so she is almost on top of him. The warmth of her body heat is pleasant considering the chilly atmosphere of their cell.

It doesn't make sense, why would they punish Abigail?

"But you didn't do anything."

She's so quiet, as if she doesn't want to answer, doesn't want to make him feel any worse. So, he answers for her: "They're not feeding you to punish me, aren't they?"

More silence, and the horrible sour feeling in his gut only increases.

"Oh my God... I'm so sorry, Abigail."

"Hey, it's _not_ your fault," Sure feels like it is. "It isn't," She states firmly, giving him a nudge. "and just think, maybe tomorrow, some wealthy alphas will notice us and buy us all the dinners we could possibly want... it can't all be bad.. being on the auction block."

Both of them go quiet, finding no solace inside their minds, too focused on the fact that after tomorrow, they might never see each other again. Separated, now that they have gotten so close.

"We'll see other again, right?" He wishes that Abigail wouldn't ask that question, wants to ignore for a little longer.

"Absolutely," he lies.

"You're not just saying what I want to hear, right?"

"Absolutely," Her laugh forces a smile out of him. Makes him feel a little bit better.

"Hey, Will?" She asks, just as his eyes start to close.

"Yeah?"

"About earlier, I only peeked at you once, I swear."

Laughing with her felt freeing, like the pressure on his chest just suddenly lifted off and flew away. He didn't want to stop, didn't want to leave her. She made him happy, even through this horrible situation that they found theirselves in. He couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't even remember the last time he had even truly smiled about anything.

"Go to sleep," he says playfully, giving her a kiss on the head. Her eyes were already closing.

"Kay...Night, Will"

"Goodnight, Abigail."

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what lay ahead for them in the day to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the first chapter is done! Yay!! I hope that you guys enjoy it, and remember that kudos and comments are so incredibly loved!


End file.
